


Rasasvada

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, Kidfic, M/M, a pinch of angst because idk how to NOT angst, because Damen and Laurent as parents are the best, because they deserve the happiest of endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their baby takes his first step. Damen cries a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rasasvada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cg_lurks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cg_lurks).



> HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY CG! You have helped me through so much and been my cheerleader when I needed it the most. You're kind-hearted, smart and have absolutely gorgeous soul. Thanks for being my friend. <3 (Also, twifey, *tackle hugs* you gave me this idea and flailed over the possibilities. Thank you. ILY)
> 
> This work is not beta'd. If you catch mistakes, drop it in the comments, so I can change 'em!

_ “EXALTED!” _

The pounding footsteps halt in front of the room and pulled Damen away from a sea of strategies, ink and intentions. Patris knocks once before entering, his chest heaving slightly as he bows.

Damen nods, keeping his face neutral. After years of war and bloodshed, this is an era of peace. He  _ has _ to believe that. “Yes?”

“His Highness requests you at your quarters immediately.”

_ Laurent.  _ Damen exhales slowly. “I’m in the middle of negotiations.”

Patris hesitates and “Exalted, His Highness seemed quite distressed.”

_ Distressed? _

The dam of belief he’s built breaks and a thousand possibilities flood his mind, but Damen clenches his jaw as he banishes them all. Not now. Not after everything they’ve been through to get here. This is their happy ending, no exceptions.

“I’ll be there in a moment. Thank you.”

Patris bows once again and ducks out.

Damen hurriedly stacks the documents into a pile and locks his office behind him. Laurent and Damen are the only ones with the key, though Nikandros has borrowed it enough times that Damen is getting a separate key made for him. Laurent is the one who suggested it despite what Nikandros might believe.

Things have changed innumerably since the uncertain times during which Nikandros and Laurent had been introduced. Well, not outwardly because they still give each other a wide berth, but have reached a point of understanding, much to Damen’s peace of mind. With Vere and Akelios on the verge of union and the prohibition of slavery, things were finally settling into place. Enough that they were able to set aside time to get married, start a family.

Makedon and Nikandros urged marriage from the beginning―just days after the Regent was killed, stating that a formal union between the Kings of both countries will rest easier with the people, but there were a few things to take care of and Damen didn’t want their marriage to be a rushed affair. Unfortunately, the few things took longer than expected. But the moment they realized that, the wedding was on. The entire celebration came together within a few months, personally overseen by Laurent himself. After they wed, everything else came together seamlessly.

It was as if marriage settled something within Laurent and took to the commitment with ease. He became more open with his thoughts, with himself, and he never held back his touch anymore. Granted, he still isn’t the most tactile person, but now, he doesn’t hesitate to reach out for Damen when he feels the urge.

Almost a year after their union, their family extended to include a son, their son, Augustus. It’s been mere months since Augustus joined their family and somehow Damen cannot imagine his life without him—them. Admittedly, he’d been nervous when Helvik made the proposition, they both had been. From what Damen could tell, Laurent never imagined himself in this position. He isn’t sure what Laurent had initially planned to do after he defeated his uncle, a king needs an heir after all, but something about the manner in which he speaks of his past leads Damen to believe Laurent never allowed himself to think this far ahead. That Laurent considered every possibility but this. A future brimming with easy kisses, featherlight laughter and so much hope that it permeates every centimeter of their souls.

The mere thought of all their being torn from their hands leaves Damen cold to his bones.

And yes, he’s well aware that Laurent’s worry may be nothing, but that fact does nothing to soothe the gloomy gray mist skittering up inside Damen’s body.

“Laurent?” Damen knocks on the door and enters slowly. Augustus began crawling just a few months ago and he got his father’s energy. More than once, Damen has quite literally fallen on his ass, trying not to trip on his own son.

The sight that greets him is a soothing balm on all his worries and he doesn’t attempt to control the silly grin that stretches his face at the sight of his dear husband and child playing together. Laurent looks up at Damen’s entry and if Damen were more poetic (or if Nikandros had rubbed off on him more), perhaps he’d have the right words to describe the magnitude of emotions that submerges him in that instance. Instead, Damen simply drops to his knees and plants a fierce kiss on his husband’s lips. Laurent hums lightly and comes back for some more as content twirls around them in effervescent circles. Their son babbles happily between them until he shoves his tiny, fat fingers into Damen’s mouth and the spell is broken. Damen chuckles and pretends to chew on the fingers, making the baby giggle.

Securing Augustus to his shoulder, Damen looks at Laurent. “Is everything alright? Patris said you looked distressed.”

Laurent scowls briefly. “And you came running.”

“Of course.”

Laurent sighs, loudly.

“Laurent? What is it?” Damen murmurs as Laurent lays his head on Damen’s free shoulder.

“I’m not the one who’s distressed, husband.” Laurent turns his head and pressed his lips against Damen’s skin. “You’ve been in that room all day.”

Damen swallows at the confusion bubbling within him. “Treaties take time. I have to make sure that we’re secure and stable. Laurent, you’re the one who suggested this move. I’m just trying to ensure peace and safety for our future.” Damen lifts Augustus closer as he babbles away without a care in the world. “For his future.”

Laurent smiles for a moment before leaning up for another kiss. One Damen returns without hesitation. “I know everything you do is for us. It’s the same as I do. But I do not want you to be so invested in the future that you miss the present.”

Damen presses a kiss into Laurent’s forehead as he lets the words settle in his mind. “Did I miss something?”

Laurent actually rolls his eyes. “As if I’d allow you to. Why do you think I sent for you?”

“What’d he do?”

“He’s a growing boy, Damen. He does a lot of things,” Laurent replies flatly as he takes Augustus in his arms, but the slight quirk of his rouge lips ensnares Damen’s attention.

Laurent gently sets their child a few feet away and returns to Damen’s side. He spreads his arms and wiggles his fingers and with the magic words of “come to Papa,” Augustus sticks his cute butt up in the air until he pushes off his arms and stands. His entire body sways in the air and he takes

          one

                    two

                              three

                 four

steps before Laurent scoops him up to his chest before he falls and Damen gapes at his son.

“He walked,” Damen croaks out.  _ He walked. _

“He was pretty restless today. Stood up on his feet for a while when I called for you. I figured he’d have better motivation with both his fathers nearby.”

“He walked.”

“Damen? Are you alright?” Shifting Augustus to one arm, Laurent places the other on Damen’s forearm and shakes him a little.

Damen nods rapidly as he swallows at the knot of emotions in his throat.  _ He walked.  _ Damen sniffs lightly and pulls his husband and their son in for a hug before Laurent can tease him about his condition.

Augustus just took his first step and before they know it, he’ll be talking and running around the palace, learn how to fight and handle weapons and ride horses, excel at his studies, make friends and spend time with people who aren’t Laurent or himself and then fall in love and leave his poor parents behind. Forever.

What had he been  _ thinking _ …

Damen presses a kiss on Augustus’ damp cheek and promises himself that he’ll savor every single moment.


End file.
